Someone to Depend on.
by Sparrow9
Summary: TK gets sick and its Matt to the rescue. A short TK/Matt brotherly fic.


Someone to depend on.

I took a little brake from my story to write this little story up.I hope you like it.As always I do not own digimon.

Someone to depend on.

Black dots appeared then suddenly disappeared without a trace.The room swirled around slowing one minute, then speeding up the next.TK Takashi sat in one of his classes trying to pay attention to Mr. Glendon, who was talking about geography.He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes only to open them a few minutes later.The swirling blackness made him feel worse then the spinning room.Pushing a sweat socked bang away from his brow he rubbed his hands against his arms._I'm sweating but I'm freezing. _

When he left his home that morning he didn't feel that bad.Sure he was tiered and a little dizzy, but he chalked it up to nerves.His mother was leaving that morning for a job assignment in Germany.She would be out of the country for at least three weeks, and he was going to be staying with his father and brother.Ever since the divorce he had not been able to spend as much time with his father and brother as he would have liked.Sure he spent a weekend here and their, but it was not the same.He was excited but also nervous he just wanted everything to be perfect for his visit.No cold was going to stop him from having the best time of his life.

Looking around he noticed Davis staring at him with a concern look on his face.Shacking his head he turned towards the front of the class._I must really be sick if I'm imagining Davis concerned about me.Davis would never be concerned for him for one simple reason he hated him.Not that TK did anything to encourage their friendship, they were just to different, and it didn't help matters much that Davis was jealous of his and Kari's relationship.Still it would be nice to get through a day without getting into an argument over something._

Looking back across the room he noticed everyone's eyes were in him._Oh no, what did I miss?Jumping when a cool hand went across his forehead he never even realized that Mr. Glendon was next to him.Removing his hand from TK forehead he turned to address Davis."Davis, would you please take Mr. Takashi down to the office."_

Jumping up from his seat he walked over to TK"Yes Mr. Glendon." helping him from his seat Davis put an arm around his waste to steady him."Come on buddy lets go."To dizzy to protest TK followed Davis out of the room.

It was easier to breath outside the classroom, the halls were cooler and the air was not as stale.TK turned to his companion who held his arm firmly so not to let him fall. "Thanks Davis."

"What are you talking about?The only reason I'm doing this is to get out of class."Davis acted normal, but TK could tell that his friend was concerned about his heath.

"Sorry I must have imagined you telling the teacher that I looked sick."TK smiled as Davis came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.Davis turned his face turning a little red, and then quickly shook his head.

"Well I didn't want to end up sick like you."He protested still trying to hide his true self."You know germs do travel."

Raising an eyebrow TK gave a little laugh, which was immediately followed by a fit of coughs.Once the coughing fit subsided he took a few deep breath and pushed back the black spots that marred his vision.Standing straight he felt Davis arm around him steadying him."Come on TK we need to get you u to the nurse."

Once the nurse had taking his pulse and temperature she sat down smiling at him."You have a high fever TK."_Well dugh He thought as she left the room.He was feeling ten times worse then he felt in class.He was now shacking uncontrollably and his stomach was turning constantly. After a few minutes the nurse came back and applied a cold press to his head."Is your mom at home or at work dear?"_

"Neither she went on a business trip this morning to Germany I'm staying with my dad."The nurse nodded and went out to call his father.TK laid down on the plastic cot and let his thoughts drift.This was supposed to be the best three weeks of his life.Now instead of spending quality time with is family he would be stuck sick in bed. Between Sora, his friends, band, and school, Matt just didn't have time to spend with him, even when he visited for a weekend, he hardly saw him.He hoped that during these three weeks they could talk and get to know each other again.He also wanted to ask him for advisee on a few things.

The door opened again as the nurse came back."I'm sorry TK, but your dad is out on location and can't be reached.Do you know anyone else we can contact?"

His mind went over the list of people he knew. He was about to suggest someone when the nurse gasped and looked up from his file."TK do you have an older brother?"

Raising an eyebrow he stared at her."Yes."

"I'm sorry I was just looking at you files.I didn't realize because you have different last names.Is he in school today?If he is I'll call the school and have him released so that he can take you home."

TK smiled for the first time since entering the nurse's office."He should be."

"Good I'll call him."She walked over to him a pulled a lose stand of hair away from his sweaty brow."You get some rest it should only be a few minutes."

A fresh wave of dizziness went over him and he snuggled deeper in the cot.As sleep clamed him he thought that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt was bored.He was barley paying attention to his teacher droning on about why X should equal Y.Looking around the room he spotted Tai fast asleep on his desk._Tai has the right idea.Leaning his head on his hands he closed his eyes hoping to get a few minutes sleep before his next class.He was almost asleep when their was a knock on the door followed by a pudgy man coming in.Now this is bad, the pudgy man was Mr. Klink who was in charge of discipline in the school.If Me. Klink called you name you knew you would be in trouble.Giving up on getting any sleep he watched as Mr. Klink approached his teacher and whisper to him.Matt looked over at Tai who had woke up and was now paying close attention to what was happening._

His teacher Mr. Implee searched the room and rested his eyes on Matt.Matt tugged on his suddenly tight collar as Mr.Implee voice rang out."Mr. Ishida, gather your things you'll be going with Mr. Klink."

Matt mind raced as he gathered his things._What did I do?I didn't do anything wrong lately.Did I?He glanced once more at the wide-eyed Tai and shrugged.__Oh, well I guess I'm going to find out._

He followed Mr. Klink out the door and into the hall.He was surprised when Mr. Klinkstooped and turned to address him."Mr.Ishida you'll need to gather your stuff and get ready to go home.The Elementary just called and it seems that your brother Takeru is very sick.Since they can't contact you parents you'll have to take him home."

Matt let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran to his lockers. His relief for not being in trouble was short lived when concern for his brother took over.He knew his mother was out of the country, and his father was out on location.He was just relived that he was able to take him home.He would fell awful if TK had to be sent home with one of his friend's parents or worse had to stay in school all day. 

He was looking forward to spending some time with TK.He missed TK telling his stories about his basketball games, or his daily fights with Davis.He felt guilty not being able to spend as much time as he would have liked with his little brother. TK seemed to be growing up without him noticing.He had made a promise to himself that for the next three weeks he was going to get to know everything their was about his little brother, but first he needed to get him healthy again.

Within a few minutes he was packed up and heading over to the elementary school.Going straight to the nurse's office the first thing he saw was Davis sitting out side in a chair.

"Davis what are you doing here?"The young brunet boy spun around in surprise as he glanced up at Matt.

"Oh well you see..."Matt noticed the nervousness of the younger boy as he struggled with words."Okay here's the truth.I didn't know if you would be able to bring TK home, so I figured if you couldn't do it I could take him home to my house."

Matt smiled at Davis concern, TK and Davis fought more then himself and Tai.But if you looked deep down you would see that TK and Davis were friends., if you looked closer you could tell that they were best friends.Of course if you ever pointed that out to one of them you were in for the biggest case of denial that ever existed.Davis got up and turned to the older blond "Its not like I'm worried about him.I just wanted to get out of school."Davis took a few steps then stooped."Tell TF that I'll bring his homework over later."

Matt waited until the younger boy turned around the corner then went into the office.Walking up to the desk he glanced around hoping to see TK."Can I help you?"Matt turned to see the nurse staring at him.

"I'm Ishida Matt, I'm here to pick up my little brother Takashi, Takeru."

"Just one moment please."Matt noticed the confusion in the older lady face when he said TK name.He hated the fact that just because TK and him didn't share the same last name people presumed they weren't brothers.All anyone had to do was look at them to know they were related, instead they were confused by the difference in names.A few minutes passed and the nurse motioned for him to follow her. It was strange being back in his old school.Everything was exactly alike considering that he only left two years ago but it was still strange being here.He walked the familiar halls until he came to a small room."TK is asleep as soon as your ready you can take him home.He has a high fever and need a lot of rest.He'salso shivering pretty badly, Keep him as worm as possible or the fever may get worse.If the fever does get worse I would take him to a doctor.Give him plenty of water and food, and it won't hurt to give him some medication. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, I'll take him home now if its okay."

Matt walked into the room and noticed TK sleeping peacefully on a cot, he looked like a sleeping angle. Walking cautiously to the boy he sat on the edge and shock the sleeping form softly."TK come on its Matt I'm taking you home." 

Slowly two pairs of eyes opened and focused on the form above them."Matt?" letting out a few coughs he started to rise.

Matt reached out to help grabbing his shoulder.Looking closer Matt saw how pail TK was.His eyes were not the bright color they once were instead they were cloudy and dull, weariness was etched all over his body. Matt had to catch TK as he swayed and almost fell while getting to his feet.Wrapping his arm around his shoulders he felt the shivers inside his body."Don't worry squirt, will be home soon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt slumped back on his couch completely exhausted.It had taken forever to walk TK home.The younger boy was so weak that Matt practically had to carry him home. _Has it only been three years since I could actually carry him on my back. Giving a big sigh he pushed himself off the couch, he couldn't relax just yet.He had to get in touch with his dad, and get TK some extra blankets.As soon as TK's head touched Matt's pillow he was out cold.He knew TK needed his rest but he also need some food in his stomach. he couldn't take any medication without some._

After calling his father work and leaving a message, he started making some soup he located in the cabinet.After fifteen minutes he headed towards TK with the food and a few extra blankets.Walking into the room he saw TK curled on his side still asleep.Walking over to the bedhe placed the food on the dresser and sat down on the edge of the bed.Brushing some strands of hair off his sweat socked brow he gently woke up the young man."Come on TK you need to eat."

Slowly the young boy eyes opened and focused on Matt form."I don't want to eat, too tired."His voice was a mere whisper and Matt could tell he was slowly falling asleep again.

"Sorry TK but you have to eat."Before TK could protest Matt got off the bed and propped his younger brother against some pillows."Their that better."

Letting out a sigh TK just sat their to exhausted to put up a fight. He winced when he saw the soup but didn't fight as Matt helped him eat. Half way trough the soup TK shook his headas to say he was full.Matt wasn't happy but decided it was better then nothing.After making TK some medicine he let TK go back to bed.Matt smiled when he saw how fast TK had fallen asleep.

Steeping out of his room he turned to go into the kitchen.Once in the living room the doorbell rang.Opening the door Matt was run over by an excited Tai entering the apartment."Matt what did you do?"

Matt looked at his friend confused then glanced at the clock he didn't realize how much time actually passed.He started to close the door when it was swung open and Sora entered."Matt what happened?"

"Nothing happened?"Matt glanced at Sora she looked pissed at him.

"Nothing happened?Mr. Klink summoned you out of class and nothing happened!"Tai shouted hands throne in the air.

"Keep you voice down will you."Matt glanced quickly towards his bedroom hoping the shouting didn't wake TK.

Tai looked behind him confused."Man, Matt how much trouble are you in?"

Matt was losing his patience he was just about to through Tai out when Kari came to the door."Is TK okay?" Kari concerned face scanned the room.

"What?TK got in trouble too?"Tai asked in shock.

"TK got in trouble?"Kari looked confused."I thought he was sick."

"Wait who's sick?"Sora expression turned from anger to concern.

"No one sick Matt got in trouble."Tai confidently stated.

"Then what happened to TK?"Kari turned towards Matt waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean what happened to TK, I want to knowwhat happened to Matt."Tai turned to Matt waiting for an answer himself.

"Hey guys."Matt slapped his forehead as Davis walked into his apartment.He had to get everyone out of hear."How's TK?"

"That's what I want to know."Kari sighed in exasperation.

"Not TK, Matt..."

"Will everyone please Shut Up!"Everyone turned to Matt surprised etched on each of the faces.Matt was breathing heavily hi patience for everyone gone."I didn't get in trouble, I was called to the office to take TK home because he's very sick and he need peace and quite and plenty of rest.So in order to get that I want everyone out right Now!"

Everyone continued to stare at Matt absorbing the information thrown at them.Then Tai looked over Matt's shoulder "If he's so sick why is he out of bed?"

"What!"Matt turned around quickly seeing TK filling a glass of water in the kitchen."TK what are you doing out of bed?"

The surpassed teen song around drooping the glass in the process."I'm sorry."TK bend down wobbly as he attempted to clean the mess.

Matt ran over placing a hand on his forehead. "TK your still burning up, hear I help you lie down."Matt wrapped his arm around TK as he helped him off the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you."TK leaned heavily on Matt he was too weak to move by himself.

"The only thing that will bother me if you wind up on the hospital because you didn't get enough rest."

Kari ran up to TK taking his other arm around her shoulder."TK are you okay?"

TK looked down at Kari and smiled at the girl that had captured his heart."I'm okay its just a little cold."

Rolling his eyes Matt let out a laugh. "Little cold?"

Ignoring Matt Kari helped TK to his room and covered him up once they got to the bed.Leaning down she placed a small kiss on his forehead."Now you better get well soon, I don't know what I would do without you."

TK face turned pink, but this time it wasn't from the fever."Hey TY."Davis walked towards the bed and placed a folder on the desk."I've got all you homework for today and I'll bring more if you want me to."

"Thank Davis."Placing his hand on his forehead he turned to Matt."I think I'm sicker then I thought, I just heard Davis being nice to me."

Davis turned pink as the other's laughed."Well it not fare being mean to you while your sick.Their just no point to it."

"Okay everyone out."Matt waved towards the door as he noticed TK eyes beginning to droop.

Sora walked over to the bed kissing TK on the cheek."You get better okay."Then walked over to Matt giving him a quick peak on the lips."I know you wouldn't get in trouble. Call me later."Turning t leave the room she grabbed Tai by the arm."Come on Tai lets go."

"Oh man, now what am I going to tease you about."Tai groaned as he was pulled out of the room by Sora."Come on Kari, you can visit you boyfriend later."

"Tai!"Kari ran after her older brother, her face red with embarrassment.

"Wait Kari I'll walk you home."Davis shouted running after the group."Just the two of us it will be so romantic."

"No thanks Davis Tai and I can make it home just fine by ourselves."Kari voice faded as she left the apartment.

"But Kari...Oh man."Davis voice disappeared as he left closing the door behind him.

A small smile played on Matt's face, they sure did have some weird friends.But they were also the best friends anyone could ask for.Turning back to TK, Matt noticed that his eyes were almost closed."Sorry if we woke you."

"It's Okay.They were just concerned."

"Ya well, Dad will be home soon, and so get some rest, the sooner you better the sooner we can have some fun."Matt messed up TK already disheveled hair, and then turned to leave.

"Matt."TK tiny voice stooped him in his tracks as he turned around."Thanks for coming to get me from school today.I sorry if I ruined this vacation."

"TK I'm you brother and I love you.You can always depend on me to do anything for you just like I know I could depend on you."Matt sat down on the corner of the bed before continuing."I don't care if I'm sitting hear next to you your whole visit, or if I'm outside with you doing something else.The important thing is that I'm with you."

TK looked up tears in his eyes."Do you mean it?"

"Cross my heart."

As the fever finally caused TK to close his eyes Matt got up and quietly exited the room as he was just about to leave the room a tiny voice stooped him."I love you to Matt."

Matt smiled as he shut the door, sure TK and himself were growing up and changing, but he know for certain that the one thing that would never change would be the bond that the had made with each other, that would no change but would grow stronger and bigger as the years went by."I love you to TK."

The End:

Was that bad?I don't know I'll let you guys decide.By the way I hate names, I hate coming up with them and everything related to them.So don't flame me for the awful teachers names.Well this story has nothing to do with my other stories.This idea was in my mind and I just decided to write it.Well let me know how this one was.


End file.
